


Ordinary days

by Madam_Violet



Series: The Vault Chronicles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Another silly Vault Fic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nardole is not impressed, The Vault (Doctor Who), the Doctor is amazed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Violet/pseuds/Madam_Violet
Summary: It's a fact, most of the days are ordinary days. And it's also true for handsome, scary space geniuses working undercover on a very special mission. Well, ordinary is relative when your mission is to guard a wonderfully nuts Time Lady !Just a few glimpses of ordinary days in the Vault and how Missy keeps herself entertained when no one is around.





	Ordinary days

It's a fact, most of the days are ordinary days. And it's also true for handsome, scary space geniuses working undercover on a very special mission. 

 

When the Doctor agreed to guard Missy's body, they made him sign lots and lots of papers, discharging themselves from whatever might happen in the next thousand years. He could see in Rafando's sarcastic smile all the superiority of a professionnal looking upon a mere amateur. Guarding one of the most dangerous criminals in the universe was no job for an idiot in a box. 

 

And for a moment, the Doctor felt the weight of realisation, because he had no idea how to deal with an angry and uncooperative Mistress. But after a few difficult years, he realised most of the days were ordinary days. It was a nice routine, however. Teaching young and lively students, marking essays, occasional time travel. Checking on Missy in the Vault was one of those ordinary tasks, and not the most difficult one. He didn't have to complain about her, she was fairly easy to look after.

 

For a moment, the Doctor had been scared of boredom. His last regeneration was pretty prone to restlessness, and he didn't know how he would deal with a restless Missy. Fortunately, Missy seemed imune to boredom. It was another of her skills, and probably her most admirable one so far. Because she was also a cure to anyone's boredom. On her bad days, she was able to create an amazing mayhem inside a perfectly secured prison. On her good days, she was just a treasure of creativity. She was wonderfully nuts, a free mind inside a captive body. 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

When he entered the Vault, he found Missy sat Indian style on her gym ball, experimenting with all kinds of domestic products. It would have been pretty dull of her if she wasn't covered from head to tows in a light pink slimy substance that smelled like raspberries. The floor and table were covered in glitters and the Doctor couldn't hide a mischievious smile when he imagined Nardole's face at the sight of this sparkling disaster. She looked so focused on her current experiment that she didn't notice the Doctor entering. 

 

“Hello, Missy.”

 

He was smiling fondly at her and Missy lost balance, finding herself upside down on the floor. The sparkling blue and purple galaxy-ish slime she was working on joining the pink one on her jacket.

 

“You owe me two tubes of glitters !”

 

And she jumped on her feet and began rubbing herself against the Doctor like a big cat in an attempt to cover him with as much slime as possible. 

 

“So pretty. I am sure the young human girls I'm teaching would worship you for this.” 

 

Missy smiled at the Doctor and gave him a little ball of nice, crunching blue slime. 

 

“I tried making some sentient shapeless matter, but I guess basic slime isn't that bad with the ingredients I have.” 

 

The Doctor gave a look to her notes, but Missy closed the glitter covered notebook. 

 

“Girl's secrets !”

 

On the table, each blob was scientifically labelled : clear eye-drop slime, snow styrofoam slime, bouncing rubber slime... When Missy would get bored of her newest invention, probably in the next few days, the Doctor might ask for her notes again and show them to his class. Who knew, maybe Missy just created some kind of new trend that would spread amongst the kids.

 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

 

It was Nardole who found her stuck in the air. 

 

Of course, his first reflex hadn't been to look at the ceiling and he began to panic whe se saw no sign of Missy in the Vault. But the biometric data were beyond doubt : Missy was in the Vault. How she managed to hang a knotted bed sheet on the two antique chandeliers without breaking them and more important, how she climbed there would remain a mystery. 

 

The real problem was she was stuck there. Off course she wouldn't admit it to anyone, so she just pretended to be sleeping, curled in the makeshift hammock. The cyborg swore between his teeth and went back to the warehouse, looking for a ladder. 

 

Most important, he had to help Missy down without startling her. One wrong move and it would be the fall. He doubted she would regenerate from such a height, but he didn't want to take any risk to let her getting hurt. 

 

Of course, the Doctor was never there when Missy misbehaved. All those furniture weren't safe. In the first years the Doctor had been careful with it, making Missy's living space as secure as possible. Now she wasn't a threat for the others or for herself, he had let his guard down. But even with a stable mind, she was still completely bonkers and a very creative for stupid ideas. Like some other foolish Time Lord he knew, thought Nardole.

 

Off course, Missy had woken up and tried to go down by herself. When Nardole opened the doors with the longest ladder he had found, she was hanging pityfully, stuck in the middle by the sheet strip around her stomach. She was trying her best not to look like a damsel in distress and took her most unimpressed face. 

 

“That's okay” said Nardole with a soothing voice. 

 

He showed her the ladder and she rolled her eyes, like if she didn't need any help and he was just interrupting her in her normal activities. 

 

“But first, let's take a nice picture !”, he added with a smug smile. 

 

Missy hissed some threats under her teeth, her breath cut by the uncomfortable position. 

 

“No need to be like this, I can still wait until the Doctor arrives to help you down” bantered Nardole, the ladder under his arm.

 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

 

Missy had a very personnal sense of fashion and the Doctor never saw her wearing anything but her Mary Poppins outfit. So he was a little bit surprised when he entered the Vault and saw Missy sitting casually in her favourite armchair, wearing a black suit, her hair tied tightly in a high ponytail. Oh, and she had a black goatie drawn with eyeliner on her face. 

 

He tried not to laught, which was really really hard because she looked so absurd. She was reading an old book, a smile playing on her nude lips. She looked strangely cute and the Doctor sat next to her.

 

“Nostalgic of the old days ?”.

 

She left her head and stared sadly.

 

“I miss being the Master. I mean, I am still me, but not really the Master. I am Missy, you see ?”

 

The Doctor said nothing but his eyes were full of endearment. He strolled next to her and sat on the side of the armchair, looking with her at the photo album. He might have had a good idea making it for her. It was full of pictures of himself, his companions and people already dead or not yet born. A good way to help Missy understanding the briefty and linearity of human life. While she was turning the pages, he couldn't resist playing with the soft and smooth strand of her hair. 

 

“Hey, did you touch my squirrel ?” she cried, batting his hand away.

 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

 

It was a very cold February evening when the Doctor entered the Vault, still covered with snow. Missy was leisurely laying on the floor, next to the gaz heater. She had removed the furniture and spread a bathing towel, while using her umbrella as a beach parasol. 

 

“Hello, Missy. You didn't tell me it was beach party tonight.”

 

She didn't answer anything and the Doctor came next to her. She was wearing a flower in her hair and smelled her coconut perfumed shampoo. He smiled and helped her up. 

 

“You know it's winter, right ?”

 

“Why does it have to be winter ?” she complained.

 

She had a point, actually. The Doctor had set the Vault lights and heating system to follow the earthian seasonal cycle. Even if he had limited clues about the year outside those walls, he still assumed cyclic time markers were healthier for Missy's body. So in winter she had less light, shorter days and a coolest temperature. She usually enjoyed snuggling under a fluffy blanket by the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and eating grilled chestnuts. And also the Christmas decorations she kept from early November to late January.

 

“Nice flower in your hair.”

 

“Thanks. A very cute barista gave it to me. A little bit too young and too blue. He fancied me, you know. Oops, I think he broke his engagement after that. Tired blue boy walks my way, holding a girl's hand...”

 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Missy affabulated a lot in this body. Preview Masters were amazing liars, but Missy had a straightforward personnality. Instead of lies and deceptions, she had a tendency for innocent stories and crazy rambling. As long as she wasn't lost in her own mind and fully aware of her surrendings, the best thing to do was to play along with her.

 

“Why would you go with a blue show-off of a barista when you have the greatest rock star of Space Glasgow at your feet ?”

 

“It's exactly what I said to him !”

 

The Doctor smiled and left the Vault without a word. He was back a few minutes later with a large plastic blue thingy under the arm. It was an inflatable garden swimming pool.

 

“What about a little trip to a nice and warm place ?”

 

He took his screwdriver and changed the windows settings to a bright sun and turned on the heating, making the small fireplace useless. Then he gave Missy a beautiful vintage swimsuit and installed the pool, carfully avoiding to drop any water. Of course, Missy would flood the whole place with a single splash, but he didn't want to ruin the mood.

 

“Come here Missy. Your skin isn't used to UV radiations, you need some sun lotion.”

 

He rubbed gently her skin with a sweet perfumed lotion while she sipped her fruit cocktail. She looked relaxed and the Doctor was quite satisfied. Nardole was right, he was spoiling her rotten. 

 

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

 

It was only a few days after the Monks were defeated, and Missy was still a little bit down. Those six months had been exhausting for her and the Doctor felt guilty about it. Of course, even the craziest person would suffer of such a long solitary confinement. 

 

He had spent most of his time with her since, arms loaded with treats and a warm smile on his face. She had saved the planet, suggesting Bill to shut her mind to the Monks. Of course, she couldn't have guessed the girl might be able to do this while staying alive and fine. But the capacities of human mind were always baffling. 

 

Sadly he couldn't give her what she wanted, either the particle accelerator, the 3D printer nor the pony. But he had a better idea. Now she wasn't his dirty little secret anymore he could integrate her to the team, to a sensible level, of course. So he decided to ask Bill a favour, hoping she wouldn't mind spending a little of her time with an insane murderer. 

 

“Are you serious ?” she snapped back. “That woman is a complete nutter !” 

 

The Doctor tried to hide a smile.

 

“Common, Bill. You seemed pretty crossed when you learned I left her for six months. Don't you think she deserves our gratitude ?”

 

“Gratitude ? For suggesting throwing me into a volcano ?”

 

“Well, there is no volcano in her Vault” argued the Doctor back.

 

So Bill was unwillingly dragged by the Doctor for a very weird tea party in the secret Vault underneath the uni, bringing a present for the alien friend/prisonner/probably lover he kept down there. God, this time things couldn't get more awkward. 

 

Of course, the Time Lord insisted to let her out of the force field, to make everyone comfortable. Except it didn't really worked. The Doctor was probably the only one comfortable with the whole situation, since Nardole's face was stuck in a permanent frown, Bill was almost shaking out of legitimate fear and Missy herself didn't really know how to react to this intrusion of her private space. When the Time Lady wasn't clinging to the Doctor like a timid little girl, she was singing a low creepy tune in a strange language, stroking a stuffed cat in a very OCD like way. Several times, Bill tried to speak, because even for a mass murderer she felt a little bit of compassion.

 

“Take a cinnamon roll, I made them for you.”

 

“Thanks, Pretty One. I'm glad you didn't have to burn your brain.” 

 

She attempted a warm smile and Bill felt a shiver down her spine. Nardole smiled at Bill, and then at Missy looking like the proud parent of difficult child trying to behave. The Time Lady relaxed a bit and began nibbling at the pastry while looking at Bill like a curious feline. God, this was going to be the longest tea party ever, thought Bill.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever published on a major site ! I'm so nervous, I hope my English isn't too bad.  
> I was mainly inspired by this wonderful interview Michelle Gomez gave in Doctor Who Magazine. She said " Missy never really get bored. Even in an empty room she keeps herself busy. She has quite an imagination."  
> Oh, and I watched a lot of Green Wings lately !  
> Hope you liked it. Feedbacks are always welcome :3 !


End file.
